Girls sleepover
by aprilfreak101
Summary: Sasuke, Naruto and Shikamaru makes a plan to break into Sakura's all girls sleepover to find out their secrets but when they got there they got more than what they bargained for. Sakura/Sasuke. A little Ino/Shikamaru and Naruto/Hinata


**Girl's sleepover**

"Okay, where should we have the girl's sleepover?" Ino asked getting excited about the whole thing. At school they were talking about having an all girl's sleepover party. All girls in the school were invited and they were allowed to bring friends from another school as long as they're not boys. That's why it's called an all girl's sleepover. "Sakura's, Hinata's or mine?" Ino asked the girls.

"I'd say we do the party at Sakura's place…." Hinata suggested. Since they might have a lot of girls at the party their houses might be flooded. Out of all of them, Sakura's house was the biggest since Sakura is rich. Her mother is a lawyer and her father is an attorney. So basically her whole family is rich and if she wanted to, Sakura can get whatever she wants but if her parents say no she doesn't brag about it, just turn around and walk to her room.

"What, why mine?" Sakura complained looking at them. They do have a point. Her house is three stories with nine master bedrooms a huge kitchen and living room. They even have a mini bar but since the incident in the last sleepover party last year; her parents locked all the alcohol in a safe. Last year sleepover, someone spiked the punch bowl and everyone was all drunk and wasted the whole night. Before the night was over, her parents came home and tasted the punch and found out that there was alcohol in the punch. If she ever wanted a party again they have to lock all the alcohol in the safe.

"Why not?" Ino asked. "You have the biggest house out of all of us." Ino said passing out invitations to every girl passing by. "Party at Sakura's, party at Sakura's….." Ino said until the school bitch, Karin, and her little crew' came up and took a flyer and looked at it.

"Oh you're having a little sleepover party…." She said in a really bitchy way and looked at Sakura. "….and it's at your house?" She laughed. "….. How surprising….." She said. She was one of the most popular girls in school and she was going out with Sasuke, one of the most popular guy's in school, goes with his friends Naruto and Shikamaru. Sakura was the new girl in school and that's when Sasuke met Sakura. They were in the cafeteria. They poured yesterdays school lunch on her, she was a brave person though, and she wasn't the kind of person that would cry if everyone in the whole school would either laugh or talk about her. Without one word she turned and walked away with food all over her. Everyone was laughing except Sasuke. He didn't feel that she deserved any of it but Karin didn't care she just wanted to have fun. Sasuke broke up with her in front of everyone and went to go see if Sakura was okay. She was furious.

"No one said you were invited…." Ino said and she turned and looked at her.

"……like I wanted to go to your little kiddy party anyway." She crumpled up the paper and threw it on the ground and walked away.

"Bitch…" Sakura whispered to herself as Karin turned around and glared at her.

"Say that again…" She said.

"Bitch…." Sakura said again and Karin was about to punch her but someone grabbed her arm.

"Leave them alone, Karin…." She turned around to see Shikamaru holding her arm but Sasuke was the one talking. He was standing right behind Shikamaru with Naruto on the other side of him.

"Sasuke- Kun…" She said.

"Leave…" He said and she backed off and walked away. "I'm sorry about her…..she's just mad about the whole dumping thing two months ago. I'm surprised she's not over it already."

"Thanks Sasuke…." Sakura said. "…..you saved the day…..again." She laughed. It's true. Every time they were in trouble they would always be there (for some strange odd reason) and always protects them like they're fragile or something.

"No problem…." Sasuke said. "…..we'll be around…." He said as he walked away.

"Hey Shikamaru…." Ino waved as Shikamaru looked at her.

"Hey…" He smiled and then turned around and left with Sasuke and Naruto.

"Ino…." Sakura smiled and pushed her a little. "…..why didn't you tell us you like Shikamaru?" Ino had liked Shikamaru for a long time now. She was too embarrassed to even talk to him. Every time he would come up to her to even talk to her about homework she had to make an excuse to run away from him so she wouldn't make a complete fool of herself. Shikamaru is not usually the kind of person that talks to girls but Ino is just different.

Ino blushed. "Ummm……can we go now?" She asked trying to get off the topic. "…..we need to get all the supplies for tomorrow."

* * *

"So Naruto…" Sasuke said. Naruto was spying on the girls to find out where the girls sleepover would be and they now know where it is. "…..what did you get so far?" He asked.

"They said that the sleepover will be at Sakura's house….." Naruto said and then looked at Shikamaru. "…..and I heard that Ino likes you, Shikamaru…." Naruto teased and laughed at him. Shikamaru hates it when Naruto does this. When he brings up Ino's name he blushes. Shikamaru smirked at him.

"Hey Naruto…" Shikamaru smiled. "…… I heard that Hinata is going out with Kiba….you know the guy from PE….you know the one that brings his dog to school everyday. I just saw them walking together the other day and--." He stopped when Naruto tried to strangle him. Naruto had always liked Hinata because she was always so nice to people even though they are not nice to her. Kiba…..he had always hated Kiba…..he kept trying to hit on her just to make him jealous.

"Hey….." Sasuke said making them be quiet. "……knock it off will you?" He said getting irritated. They looked over his shoulder wondering what he was doing.

"Hey Sasuke…." Naruto said. "…..What are you doing?" He asked and then looked at the paper again. It seems to be a plan to get into the girls sleepover. "…..you were serious about sneaking into the girl's sleepover party?" Naruto asked as Sasuke turned to look at him.

"This is a one chance opportunity to know if they like us or not….." Sasuke said. "…..don't girls always have that truth or dare games at their parties?" Sasuke asked as Naruto gave him the face.

"Yeah…." Naruto said. "…..so?"

"Come on not only we will find out if they like us or not…." Sasuke said. "…..we can find out their other secrets."

"Real mature, Teme." Naruto said. "Not only we will be caught but they probably won't talk to us for as long as we live…." Naruto said. "I think I'll die if Hinata never talks to me again…..if I see Hinata with Kiba I'm going to knock you out and tell you I told you so…..and you don't want Sakura to run off with what's his face…..Sai and--." Sasuke glared at him.

"Don't say that name again.." Sasuke said. That guy from math class. He always likes showing off when Sakura was looking just to impress her. Sai sits right next to her and Sasuke sits right behind Sai. During class time Sai would always lean over to Sakura to ask for help and they would always be laughing about something. Sasuke broke all his pencils that day. Five mechanical pencils to be exact. "Come on, don't you want to know what they were gossiping at school about? Hinata could be talking about you.." Sasuke said. "….so you in?" He asked.

"Yeah yeah…..whatever…" Naruto said. "…..but if she never talks to me again I'm going to kill you…" He warned.

Sasuke looked at Shikamaru. "……Shikamaru you in?" He asked.

"Troublesome….." Shikamaru said. "…..but I don't have anything else to do so count me in."

"Okay here's the plan….."

* * *

"Are you sure we need all this stuff?" Sakura asked Ino. They've been at the super market for almost three hours now and their wagon was fully loaded and I mean fully loaded. It's filled with candy, chips, soda, popcorn and lots more. You can say that Ino is excited about the whole thing.

"I'm excited…." She admitted. "…..this will be the best sleepover ever….." Ino said.

"Ummm……" Sakura said. "…..you do realize who's going to pay for all of these right?" Sakura asked.

"Forehead I said I was going to pay half of it so calm down…." Ino said.

"Hello, Ino pig…." Sakura said. "…..half of these stuff has to be at least 100……..this sleepover is only for one day." Sakura explained as Ino stared at her.

"Then it's a sleepover to remember….." Ino said. "……Come one…" Ino pulled her to the next isle. Something tells her that this will be a long day.

.

..

...10 minutes later

...

...

"Are you kidding me?" Naruto asked. "You're kidding right?" Sasuke stared at him and shook his head.

"No……" He said. "…..if I was kidding then I would be laughing….. I'm not laughing am I?" Sasuke said. "The only way to get in there is if we dress up like girls, act like them and change our names and if they can't recognize that then we are safe for the whole night….." He said. "It's not that bad."

"Not bad?" Naruto said. "It's not bad that we have to make a total fool of ourselves just to listen to some of their secrets…..and what if they don't even talk about us? That would be a waste of time wouldn't you think so?"

Sasuke stared at him for a while. "Uh, dobe…." He said. "…..since my cousin is going to the sleepover we can sneak through her stuff to see what we can use."

"Now we're sneaking into your cousins things…" Naruto threw his arms in the air. "……and after maybe we might go to Shikamaru's house and steal his dads ear pieces in the garage or something.

"You know…." Sasuke said. "…… I never really thought about that but that's a great idea……" Sasuke said.

"I think it's a great idea….." Shikamaru said. "…..I mean it is a sleepover for girls so we have to dress like one. This beats hanging upside down the ceiling like last time." The last time they tried sneaking into an all girls sleepover, they were hanging upside down on the ceiling which was a bad idea because they were beginning to fall. Thank god they were all sleeping because they fell right in the middle of them. Carefully not to step on them they made it out safe.

"This time will be better than hanging upside down like bats in a cave….." Sasuke said. "……We're actually going to be there this time as equals." He said.

"You mean as girls?" Naruto asked. "Let's just get this over with…." Naruto said.

* * *

"Did you get everything set up for tonight, Ino?" Sakura asked. Sakura has spent the last two and a half hours getting everything in place and perfect. She wanted every thing to be perfect. The last time they woke up in the morning they found three pairs of foot prints leading to the door which they found really awkward.

"Everything is perfect…." Ino said as they heard the door bell ring. Ino walked to the door. "…..wow they're here pretty early….." Ino said opening the door to see three girls' standing there.

"Hello is this Sakura's sleepover party?" Sasuke asked and Naruto elbowed him.

"Of course this is her house, Teme…" Naruto whispered loudly. Naruto was wearing a wig that was up into two pigtails. He would make a pretty girl if he was one. Shikamaru and Sasuke were also wearing wigs and it was pulled up into a high pony tail.

"Yes it is…." Ino said. "……Why haven't I seen you in school before?" Ino asked and Naruto looked at Sasuke.

"Yes, Teme…." Naruto said. "……why?"

"We moved here from the mainland…." Sasuke said. "……it's a very cold place…" He said.

"What are your names?" Ino asked and Naruto leaned over Sasuke again.

"Yes, Teme….." Naruto said again. "…. What are our names?"

"I am Sa…." Sasuke stopped almost saying his actual name. "Samantha…." He said looking at Naruto. "…..this is Nina…." Naruto glared at him.

"Nina?" Naruto asked.

"Shut up, dobe…." Sasuke said looking at Shikamaru. "……this is Shia."

Shikamaru glared at him. "Shia?"

"Shut up…." Sasuke said. "……we're cousins."

Ino looked closely to Shikamaru's lips. "Red is not your shade…." Ino said. "…..please come in."

"Shade?" Shikamaru asked and Sasuke looked at him.

"The lipstick…." Sasuke said. "……she meant the lipstick color doesn't match you…."

Naruto laughed as they walked in. "I told you to use the pink."

"Well to me they all look the same….." Shikamaru said.

When they walked in their eyes opened wide. They almost forgot how big Sakura's house was. Not really, they were hanging upside down on the ceiling about fifty feet off the ground. "Wow….." Sasuke said trying to look amazed.

"Sakura, Hinata…." Ino called. "…….three of our guests is here." She said and Sakura came running in with her pink night gown.

"I'm Sakura…" She held out her hand.

"I know…" Sasuke whispered, looking down. Obviously she wasn't wearing a bra under that night gown. Sasuke looked up and shook his head. "….. I'm Samantha….." Sasuke said and she went to greet his other friends'.

"Did you bring your sleeping bags?" Sakura asked and Sasuke looked at Naruto and then at Sakura.

"We were supposed to bring sleeping bags?" He asked.

"You didn't bring sleeping bags?" Sakura asked and he shook his head. "It's okay…..we're all girls…..you can share sleeping bags with me if you want…" She said and Sasuke's mouth went dry.

"Do you mind making us some water?" Naruto asked in a sweet girly kind of way.

"No problem….." Sakura said and they left the room.

"Teme…." Naruto waved a hand in front of his face. "Teme….."

"This is the best day of my life……" Sasuke smiled.

"We came here for one thing and we're leaving." Naruto said.

Naruto and Shikamaru turned around to see Ino and Hinata in their sleeping gowns with their waters and their mouth went dry. "Is there some thing wrong?" Ino asked giving the water to Shikamaru which he quickly drank in one gulp.

"We didn't bring our sleeping bags either…." Shikamaru said.

"We'll all stick together like a big group." Ino said.

Now all of their mouths are dry. "We'll be right back…." Sasuke said and the three of them left the room.

"You know I forgot why we came here." Naruto said.

"They're not wearing any thing under that night gown." Sasuke said and he was starting to sweat making the entire make up on his face wipe off. "We should go….lets just try to enjoy…….."

* * *

In about two hours later there were at least 45 girls in the house and the boy's were being crowded. "This is the best party ever…." Naruto said standing by the punch bowl with his other two friends drinking a whole load of punch.

"Yes it is…." Sasuke said. "…..this will go in the book of my 12 grade life…" Sasuke didn't know that these girls could party like this. No wonder the guys at school wanted to come to this party. All these girls are sweating like hell and it's not even hot. Man do they have a story to tell their other friends at school on Monday.

"Same here…" Shikamaru said.

When mostly all the girls went to sleep it was quiet except the six of them and three of the other girls. "Awww….. I was hoping we would get a lot of people to play truth or dare with us." Sakura said but there were only nine of them. The other girls must've worn themselves out. Ino, Sakura and Hinata were planning on playing truth or dare with everyone to make things more interesting but since there is only nine of them mine as well make the night last. "Who's going first?" Sakura asked and everyone looked at her.

"Fine I'll go…" She said and spins the bottle and it landed on Ino. "….so Ino…..truth or dare?" Shikamaru, Sasuke and Naruto looked at Ino.

"Truth.." Ino said.

"Okay…" Sakura started thinking. "….do you think Shikamaru is hot?" She asked and Shikamaru pretended to cough and everyone looked at him.

"Sorry…" He said pounding the middle of his chest. "….. I ate some chips and I almost choked on one, continue."

They looked at Ino again. "I think he's hot…." Ino said. "….. When he came up to me to ask about homework I made an excuse to run away. I said that you were calling me so I left him in the middle of the hallway."

_She was embarrassed? I thought she hated me.'_

"Poor guy…." Sasuke said. "…..do you actually like him?"

"Yeah I do…" Ino said. "…. I'm not sure if he feels the same way though."

"What a drag." Shikamaru said and Ino looked at him.

"What?" She asked.

"I mean I'm sure he feels the same way." Shikamaru said and she smiled.

"Thank you Shia." She said. "Okay on with the game." She said and spins the bottle and landed on Sakura. "….so Sakura…..truth or dare?"

"Dare…" She said.

"Tell us everything you love about Sasuke…." Ino smiled and Sasuke stared at Sakura.

"Well…" Sakura said. "……he's nice, I love his smile…"

_Everyone loves my smile. Tell me some thing new.'_

"I was jealous of Karin when he was going out with her, I think I'm in love with him…."She said and his eyes widen. Now that was the information he was looking for. "……he's always there even when you don't expect him to be. It was like he was following me or some thing like that."

_Because I was following you.'_

"Okay…" Sakura said and spins the bottle and landed on Hinata. "….truth or dare?"

"Truth." She said softly.

"Do you like Naruto?" Naruto fake sneezed and every one looked at him to make sure he was okay.

"I'm fine…." He said rubbing his nose. "…..stuffy nose, sorry." And then they looked at Hinata again.

She blushed and touched her fingers together. "…well….he's cute and all…. I guess you can say that."

_Yes.'_

"It's 12:30 in the morning…." Sasuke said. "…….where's your bathroom?"

"That master bedroom there…" Sakura said pointing at the closed door. "…..you can use that bathroom."

"Thank you…." He said and left to go to the bathroom. She smiled and followed him.

* * *

"I'm surprised they didn't notice it was us." Sasuke said and looked at the mirror. They were brushing their teeth.

"That was a piece of cake…." Naruto said spitting out the tooth paste. "……Now we can leave with a happy face….. I'll wait in the living room." Naruto said and Shikamaru spat out his tooth paste and left.

"Me too…" And then they went out of the room.

Sasuke looked back at the mirror and saw Sakura's reflection. "Sakura…"

"Sakura…" Sasuke said. "….What are you doing here?"

"I knew were never a Samantha……." She said. "……I can recognize you in any disguise, Sasuke Uchiha…. I'm not stupid."

Sasuke's eyes widen. Wow, they're smarter then he thought. They were only here to find out a few secrets and then leave when they all fall asleep but I guess their plan back fired. "You knew all this time?" He asked and she nodded.

"I know a disguise when I see it Sasuke……" Sakura said. "...that wig is so fake, I saw you guys at the wig store yesterday."

Oh god. They were there when they bought the wigs it's like they knew his plans all along. "Admit it, you made this plan just to find out if we feel the same way you guys felt……didn't you?" She went behind him and started rubbing his chest.

"Ummm….." Sasuke couldn't believe this was happening to him. This is what her sleepover is turning into all of a sudden? "You know I really have to get going Shikamaru and Naruto must be waiting for m…."

"Not anymore……" Sakura said. "….the other girls didn't fall for it so I'm guessing they're taking very good care of them." She pulled him to the bed and pushed him until he fell backwards on the mattress and went over him.

"Is this really necesa….mmmf…" She leaned down and kissed him. Sakura always wanted to kiss him and he always wanted to kiss her but not like this. She slowly pulled away and he widens his eyes.

"You don't actually think I'm a good girl do you?" She asked.

"Of course not…." He took a very deep breath and pulled her down to kiss her again and then pulled back. "……I can see through your disguise…." He said kissing her again and flipping their position.

* * *

Shikamaru was in the dark and then saw a shadow in front of him. "Naruto, is that you?" He asked looking around to see if he could find Sasuke. "What is taking Sasuke so long?" Shikamaru asked. "We should look for him before the girls find out…..can you get the lights please?" He asked and then the lights turned on. "Okay now let's go find him befor….." He stopped and looked at the person that turned on the lights. "…..Ino?"

"Were you expecting someone else, Shia?" She asked. "Or should I say Shikamaru?"

"Oh crap…." Shikamaru said putting the little microphone closer to his mouth. "…..Sasuke we have a problem……" He said but there was no response. "…..Sasuke…." He said again. "…….Sasuke…..Naruto? Are you there? Naruto." Ino took the mini microphone out of his hand and threw it across the room.

"I think they're a little busy…." She smiled and walk toward him. Shikamaru began moving backwards.

"Ino this whole thing is a big misunderstanding….." He said as she walked closer to him "….you must've eaten too much junk….. It's making you crazy. If you go back to bed you'll feel better in….." He looked at his watch that said 1:15 in the morning. "….a couple hours….what do you say?" He asked….looking around and realized that he walked backwards into a room. Ino pulled his shirt.

"I'd say…." She said pretending to think. "…..shut up…" She kissed him and fell to the bed.

Shikamaru was struggling for a while until his eyes softened and kissed her back having no idea why he was kissing her right now but to him it felt good. "So…" She pulled back. "…how do you feel?"

He flipped her over and looked at her. His eyes were so dark you couldn't see his pupils. "…Is that even a question?" He leaned down and kissed her again.

* * *

"Teme…." Naruto whispered loudly into the mini microphone but heard no response from either of them. "…..Shikamaru?" Naruto said but he couldn't hear anything. "….Come on…." Naruto said. "…..Sasuke I just want to tell you before I die…." He gulped. "…..I told you so…. I told you this whole thing was a bad idea and if we get caught I'm going to kill you personally……Shikamaru…..is there anything else left to say to you? You're a lazy bum and I think cloud gazing is boring…." Naruto was walking into different hallways…..not knowing where he's going until he got to a room. "……this is the worst idea ever…." Naruto said actually talking to himself because both of his friends are a little preoccupied' at the moment.

Naruto was looking around until the light turned on. He turned around. "Ahhhh…." Hinata screamed and then looked at him. "……Naruto what are you doing here?"

"I was dressed up as a girl and changed my name to Nina…." He said. "……and we sneaked into your sleepover party……what are you doing here?"

"I heard a noise and came here to make sure that there were no burglars in the house." She said. "I have no clue what's going on…."

Naruto patted the spot on the bed next to him for her to sit by him. "You know what I think?" Naruto asked. "…..I think Ino and Sakura knew this was going to happen….they're probably doing stuff right now….." Naruto said. "……I don't know what Sasuke or Shikamaru is doing in detail but they're not answering me…."

They sat there for a moment…looking down at their hands until Naruto looked at her. "What do we do now?" Hinata looked at him. His face slowly got closer to hers. She closed her eyes and then Naruto kissed her. He turned his body a little and grabbed her shoulders and deepened the kiss a little until he slowly pushed her to the bed until her back touched the mattress. She wrapped her arms around his neck and then turned her head a little. What seem to be two minutes they pulled back for lack of oxygen.

Hinata blushed. "Wow…." Naruto said breathing really hard and kissed her for a short time and then pulled back again. "……so…." Naruto said and she smiled. Slowly she pulled him back down and kissed him again.

* * *

"First thing first……" Sasuke said. They were making out for forty-five minutes and he was breath less. His shirt was practically torn and he had scratches all over his chest, not to mention his hair was messed up. She was a wildcat. Sasuke lost control and started making out with her not bothering the call Shikamaru or Naruto was giving him. "….Why did you attack me on the bed?"

"I don't know…." Sakura said. "…..I guess I went crazy." She said and he turned around and showed her his back with scratches all over.

"You think?" He asked and sat back down on the bed. They were doing all kinds of things on the bed. Touching places, groping, moaning. They were making out until they were sweating and Sasuke had to admit. It was hot. Never in his life had he met a girl that kisses like that before. This was supposed to be a sleepover for crying out loud. "…..so you knew it was us all along?"

"Yes I did…." She said. "…I thought you knew that we knew." She said.

"No, we just came to your doorstep and hoped you didn't find out about it….." He said. "….and what kind of sleepover is this anyway?"

"This is an all girls sleepover…" She said. "…..If you didn't come none of this would've happened so this is your fault."

"Well I was going to leave before the night was over until someone pushed me to the bed and started making out with me." He said.

"You liked it…" She said crawling to him.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her shirt up and over her head. "I didn't say I didn't like it." He pushed her to the bed and kissed her again.

* * *

It was 5:45 in the morning and Sasuke decided that they should leave before her parents find them in bed together naked and all cuddled up. Sasuke and his other friends stood outside the door. They were shirtless, had messy hair but Sasuke was the only one with scratches all over his chest and back.

Naruto and Shikamaru looked at him. "Damn…." Naruto said. "….Sakura was one wildcat."

"Tell me about it…." Sasuke looked at Shikamaru and then at Naruto. "…..I guess we learned something today…" He said as they both nodded. "…..Never sneak into an all girl's sleepover party…." Sasuke said. "She can make out like a goddess."

"Yeah…." Naruto and Shikamaru said at the same time.

They had a feeling that this was the best sleepover they ever went to.


End file.
